


Legerity

by FrostedEJ



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Amused Chapel, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Protective Bones, Protective Spock, SPN Mention, SPN reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: Dr. McCoy has received an injury after pushing Commander Spock to safety. Easily fixed however, but that doesn't stop Spock from cuddling the ever-living shit out of his doctor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For http://androgynousclintbarton.tumblr.com/

Legerity 

 

Dr. Leonard Horatio McCoy sighed softly and relaxed once Christine Chapel had finished working on his injury. 

 

() 

 

“Spock, look out!” In a sudden moment of legerity, the good doctor lunged for the Vulcan, shoving him to safety, receiving the laser blast meant for Spock. 

 

() 

 

“Thanks Chris.” The nurse smiled and fondly ruffled his hair. 

 

“Off with you now, Spock is probably wearing a hole in the floor right now.” Leonard chuckled. 

 

“I don't doubt it.” 

 

() 

 

“LEONARD!” The entire team renewed their efforts to fight off the attack, covering Spock as he scooped up the brunet. 

 

() 

 

Leonard stretched and left the medbay, walking at first, then going into a jog the moment he could see their quarters. He grinned and went in. 

 

() 

 

“Kirk to Enterprise!” 

 

“Mushkava here sir!” 

 

“I need immediate beam up straight to medbay, stat! Energize!” 

 

() 

 

Spock was waiting for him, curled up with an old TV show on pause. It looked like Supernatural. 

 

Grinning, he kissed his Vulcan’s forehead. Spock raised an eyebrow, and pulled his doctor close. Smiling softly Leonard snuggled close and wrapped the blanket round them both. 

 

“Which episode is it?” 

 

“I believe it is ‘The French Mistake’. Ashayam...I would prefer you avoided using your body as a shield.” 

 

“Hmph. I wasn't really thinking straight. Besides, you would've done the same.” Spock huffed and protectively cuddled the man, knowing that if he tried to argue with that bit of logic, he’d lose. It was true, he would. 

 

Leonard smirked and kissed his nose, rewarded by the sight of bright emerald flushed ears and cheeks. 

 

“Computer, start the show.”


End file.
